Rolling Stone Grammy 1978
La 28° edizione dei RSGrammy si è svolta il 25 Febbraio 1978 all'Apollo Theatre, New York. Esibizioni Ramones - "Sheena Is a Punk Rocker" Vincitori e candidati I vincitori sono indicati in grassetto. 'Assoluti' Registrazione dell'anno *'"Sheena Is a Punk Rocker"' - Ramones **'Tony Bongiovi', Tommy Ramone, produttori; *"Complete Control" - The Clash **Lee "Scratch" Perry, produttore; *"Heroes" - David Bowie **David Bowie, Tony Visconti, produttori; *"We Will Rock You" - Queen **Queen, Mike Stone, produttori; *"God Save the Queen" - Sex Pistols **Chris Thomas, Bill Price, produttori; Album dell'anno *''Rumours'' - Fleetwood Mac **'Fleetwood Mac', Ken Caillat, Richard Dashut, produttori; *''Nevermind the Bollocks, Here's the Sex Pistols'' - Sex Pistols **Chris Thomas, Bill Price, produttori; *''The Stranger'' - Billy Joel **Phil Ramone, produttore; *''The Clash'' - The Clash **Mickey Foote, produttore; *''Rocket to Russia'' - Ramones **Tony Bongiovi, Tommy Ramone, produttori; Canzone dell'anno *'"Heroes"' **'David Bowie', Brian Eno, parolieri (David Bowie) *"Hotel California" **Don Felder, Glen Frey, Don Henley, parolieri (Eagles) *"Go Your Own Way" **Lindsey Buckingham, paroliere (Fleetwood Mac) *"Lust for Life" **Iggy Pop, David Bowie, parolieri (Iggy Pop) *"God Save the Queen" **Sex Pistols, parolieri (Sex Pistols) Miglior artista esordiente *'The Clash' *Talking Heads *Iggy Pop Paroliere dell'anno *'Bob Marley' *Elvis Costello *David Bowie *Glen Frey, Don Henley *Billy Joel 'Esibizione vocale' Miglior esibizione vocale *'Freddie Mercury' *Bob Marley *David Bowie *Iggy Pop *Don Henley Miglior esibizione vocale maschile *'Freddie Mercury' *Bob Marley *David Bowie *Iggy Pop *Don Henley Miglior esibizione vocale femminile *'Stevie Nicks' Miglior esibizione vocale solista *'David Bowie' *Iggy Pop Miglior esibizione vocale di gruppo *'Freddie Mercury' *Bob Marley *Don Henley *Stevie Nicks 'Esibizione con la chitarra' Miglior esibizione con la chitarra *'Eric Clapton' *Brian May *Johnny Ramone *Joe Walsh *Robert Fripp Miglior esibizione con la chitarra solista *'Eric Clapton' *Robert Fripp Miglior esibizione con la chitarra di gruppo *'Brian May' *Johnny Ramone *Joe Walsh *Tom Verlaine *Steve Jones 'Esibizione con la batteria' Miglior esibizione con la batteria *'Carlton Barrett' *James Gadson *Max Weinberg *Mick Fleetwood *Tommy Ramone Miglior esibizione con la batteria solista *'Max Weinberg' Miglior esibizione con la batteria di gruppo *'Carlton Barrett' *James Gadson *Mick Fleetwood *Tommy Ramone *Earl Young 'Assoluti (Solisti/Gruppi)' Registrazione dell'anno (solista) *'"Heroes"' - David Bowie **'David Bowie', Tony Visconti, produttori; *"Alison" - Elvis Costello **Nick Lowe, produttore; *"Watching the Detectives" - Elvis Costello **Nick Lowe, produttore; Registrazione dell'anno (gruppo) *'"Sheena Is a Punk Rocker"' - Ramones **'Tony Bongiovi', Tommy Ramone, produttori; *"Complete Control" - The Clash **Lee "Scratch" Perry, produttore; *"We Will Rock You" - Queen **Queen, Mike Stone, produttori; *"God Save the Queen" - Sex Pistols **Chris Thomas, Bill Price, produttori; *"Hotel California" - Eagles **Bill Szymczyk, produttore; Album dell'anno (solista) *''The Stranger'' - Billy Joel **'Phil Ramone', produttore; *''My Aim Is True'' - Elvis Costello **Nick Lowe, produttore; *''Low'' - David Bowie **Brian Eno, Iggy Pop, artisti inclusi; David Bowie, Tony Visconti, produttori; *''Slowhand'' - Eric Clapton **Yvonne Elliman, artista inclusa; Glyn Johns, produttore; *''Bat Out of Hell'' - Meat Loaf **Todd Rundgren, Ellen Foley, artisti inclusi; Todd Rundgren, produttore; Album dell'anno (gruppo) *''Rumours'' - Fleetwood Mac **'Fleetwood Mac', Ken Caillat, Richard Dashut, produttore; *''Never Mind the Bollocks, Here's the Sex Pistols'' - Sex Pistols **Chris Thomas, Bill Price, produttori; *''The Clash'' - The Clash **Mickey Foote, produttore; *''Rocket to Russia'' - Ramones **Tony Bongiovi, Tommy Ramone, produttori; *''Marquee Moon'' - Television **Andy Johns, Tom Verlaine, produttori; Canzone dell'anno (solista) *'"Heroes"' **'David Bowie', Brian Eno, parolieri (David Bowie) *"Lust for Life" **Iggy Pop, David Bowie, parolieri (Iggy Pop) *"Alison" **Elvis Costello, paroliere (Elvis Costello) *"Watching the Detectives" **Elvis Costello, paroliere (Elvis Costello) *"I Feel Love" **Donna Summer, Giorgio Moroder, Pete Bellotte, parolieri (Donna Summer) Canzone dell'anno (gruppo) *'"Hotel California"' **'Don Felder', Glen Frey, Don Henley, parolieri (Eagles) *"Go Your Own Way" **Lindsey Buckingham, paroliere (Fleetwood Mac) *"God Save the Queen" **Sex Pistols, parolieri (Sex Pistols) *"Stayin' Alive" **Barry Gibb, Maurice Gibb, Robin Gibb, parolieri (Bee Gees) *"We Will Rock You" **Brian May, paroliere (Queen) Miglior artista esordiente (solista) *'Iggy Pop' Miglior artista esordiente (gruppo) *'The Clash' *Talking Heads Paroliere/i dell'anno (solista) *'Elvis Costello' *David Bowie *Billy Joel Paroliere/i dell'anno (gruppo) *'Bob Marley' *Glen Frey, Don Henley *Stevie Nicks *Joe Strummer, Mick Jones *Walter Becker, Donald Fagen 'Disco' Miglior canzone disco *'"Stayin' Alive"' - Bee Gees *"I Feel Love" - Donna Summer Miglior album disco *''Saturday Night Fever'' - Various artists Miglior album synthpop *''Suicide'' - Suicide 'Electronic' Miglior album electronic *''Trans-Europe Express'' - Kraftwerk 'Jazz' Miglior album jazz rock *''Aja'' - Steely Dan 'New Wave' Miglior canzone new wave *'"Watching the Detectives"' - Elvis Costello 'Pop' Miglior canzone pop *'"How Deep Is Your Love"' - Bee Gees 'Punk' Miglior album art punk *''Talking Heads: 77'' - Talking Heads *''Pink Flag'' - Wire Miglior album post-punk *''Marquee Moon'' - Television Miglior canzone punk rock *'"God Save the Queen"' - Sex Pistols *"Complete Control" - The Clash *"Marquee Moon" - Television *"Sheena Is a Punk Rocker" - Ramones Miglior album punk rock *''Never Mind the Bollocks, Here's the Sex Pistols'' - Sex Pistols *''The Clash'' - The Clash *''Rocket to Russia'' - Ramones 'Reggae' Miglior album reggae *''Exodus'' - Bob Marley and the Wailers 'Rock' Miglior canzone arena rock *'"We Will Rock You"' - Queen Miglior album art rock *''Low'' - David Bowie Miglior album hard rock *''Bat Out of Hell'' - Meat Loaf Miglior canzone krautrock *'"Heroes"' - David Bowie Miglior canzone pub rock *'"Alison"' - Elvis Costello Miglior album pub rock *''My Aim Is True'' - Elvis Costello Miglior canzone rock *'"Hotel California"' - Eagles *"Go Your Own Way" - Fleetwood Mac *"Lust for Life" - Iggy Pop Miglior album rock *''The Stranger'' - Billy Joel *''Slowhand'' - Eric Clapton *''In Color'' - Cheap Tricks Miglior album soft rock *''Rumours'' - Fleetwood Mac 'Produzione' Produttore dell'anno *'Tony Bongiovi' *Glyn Johns *Nick Lowe *Bill Price *Bee Gees Casa discografica dell'anno *'RSO Records' *RCA Records *Stiff Records *Sire Records *Virgin Records Statistiche vittorie/candidature *'6/14' - David Bowie *'4/10' - Elvis Costello *'3/6' - Fleetwood Mac *'3/5' - Tony Bongiovi *'3/5' - Bee Gees *'3/3' - Freddie Mercury *'2/8' - Sex Pistols *'2/8' - The Clash *'2/6' - Ramones *'2/5' - Bob Marley *'2/5' - Billy Joel *'2/4' - Tommy Ramone *'2/4' - Eagles *'2/4' - Eric Clapton *'2/3' - Brian Eno *'2/2' - Carlton Barrett *'2/2' - Ken Caillat *'2/2' - Richard Dashut *'1/9' - Iggy Pop *'1/7' - Don Henley *'1/4' - Glen Frey *'1/4' - Queen *'1/3' - Tony Visconti *'1/3' - Brian May *'1/3' - Stevie Nicks *'1/3' - Talking Heads *'1/3' - Television *'1/2' - Max Weinberg *'1/2' - Phil Ramone *'1/2' - Don Felder *'1/2' - Meat Loaf *'1/1' - Suicide *'1/1' - Kraftwerk *'1/1' - Steely Dan *'1/1' - Bob Marley and the Wailers *'0/5' - Bill Price *'0/4' - Chris Thomas *'0/4' - Nick Lowe *'0/2' - Robert Fripp *'0/2' - Johnny Ramone *'0/2' - Joe Walsh *'0/2' - James Gadson *'0/2' - Mick Fleetwood *'0/2' - Tommy Ramone *'0/2' - Lee Perry *'0/2' - Mike Stone *'0/2' - Mickey Foote *'0/2' - Tom Verlaine *'0/2' - Lindsey Buckingham *'0/2' - Donna Summer *'0/2' - Glyn Johns *'0/1' - Steve Jones *'0/1' - Earl Young *'0/1' - Bill Szymczyk *'0/1' - Yvonne Elliman *'0/1' - Todd Rundgren *'0/1' - Ellen Foley *'0/1' - Andy Johns *'0/1' - Giorgio Moroder *'0/1' - Pete Bellotte *'0/1' - Barry Gibb *'0/1' - Maurice Gibb *'0/1' - Robin Gibb *'0/1' - Joe Strummer *'0/1' - Mick Jones *'0/1' - Walter Becker *'0/1' - Donald Fagen *'0/1' - Wire *'0/1' - Cheap Tricks Categoria:Cerimonie